


Worth the Wait

by nct_is_life



Series: To Our Forevermore [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Brief mentions of self-hatred, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, They want a cute little family uwu, at least I think it counts as pregnancy kink???, markhyuck are trying for kidssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: It’s been a while since Mark and Donghyuck have gotten married, and the two had been discussing the topic of kids for a few months now. So the conclusion? Having kids was a definite yes for the mated couple. With Donghyuck’s heat about to start in a few hours, the two are ecstatic and hope they are successful in getting pregnant.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: To Our Forevermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Before y’all start reading, remember this is an A/B/O fanfic in which Mark is an alpha and Donghyuck is an omega. If you aren’t comfortable reading, then don’t read this fanfic please :)
> 
> Other than that, I’m just gonna say that I haven’t necessarily seen too many A/B/O fanfics in the NCT fandom, so this fanfic probably won’t do all too good which is totally fine haha. I find that a lot of KPOP fanfic readers or writers aren’t comfortable with A/B/O stuff but I find the omegaverse to be really sweet if written well, CONSENT Y’ALL. Anywayyyy, I’ll let you get to reading now~

A high pitched whine left Donghyuck’s plump lips as he buried himself further into the giant nest he’d built for him and his husband Mark. His preheat was almost over and he could feel his body on the verge of falling into full blown heat.

Being an omega was something that Donghyuck had initially despised and been disgusted with for many years. Despite his family and friends all assuring him that being an omega was okay, that had done nothing to stop Donghyuck’s plummet into self-loathing.

It wasn’t until the omega had met Mark Lee, probably the nicest person in the world that ever existed and that Donghyuck had ever met when his self-hatred diminished to nothing. What added to Mark’s charm was that the older had an intoxicating scent, and the alpha’s smell always made Donghyuck’s inner omega hum pleasantly.

The two had hit it off immediately. Any chance they got, the alpha and omega would hang out with one another and do practically everything together. At first, when people asked what Mark and Donghyuck’s relationship with each other was, they would say they were just friends. As time passed however, the two began to develop romantic feelings for each other, and it became increasingly harder to ignore their “not so platonic” pull towards one another.

After a little more than one really close and amazing year of friendship, Mark worked up the courage to ask Donghyuck out officially. Of course the omega had gratefully accepted and the two began dating. 

It didn’t take long though before Mark began to notice Donghyuck’s dislike of his secondary gender. The younger would constantly avoid conversations about omegas and he would constantly avoid talking about himself and his status as an omega.

For a while, Mark couldn’t break through that last wall, and Donghyuck wallowed a bit more in his self-hatred before finally, the alpha broke down that last barrier. Now, the two were happily married and were going to try for children during Donghyuck’s heat.

Trying for children was probably a huge understatement for an alpha and omega pair, especially if they do it during an omega’s heat. The chances of conceiving after an omega’s heat cycle with no condom or birth control was almost always a 99% chance that the omega would get pregnant.

So both Mark and Donghyuck knew that they would be able to get pregnant after their first try since neither of them had any underlying health issues. This didn’t mean the married couple wasn’t nervous though because they were beyond anxious and slightly terrified of this new chapter they were going to start in their life. However, the alpha and omega had continued to discuss the topic of starting a family, and they both came to the conclusion that kids would be a wonderful addition into their family.

As Donghyuck stirred a bit more in his nest while waiting for the older to come back home from the grocery store, another whimper fell. The alpha insisted on going to buy food to stock up before Donghyuck’s heat fully hit since heats could get tiring, and it was important to keep the younger well fed and hydrated during his cycle. Heats were definitely a pain half the time, but fucking like rabbits for a whole week with Mark? Donghyuck would rather go through his heat than take nasty suppressants that harmed his body in the long run.

Another whine and whimper fell through the omega’s lips as the door to his and Mark’s shared home slammed shut, signifying that the older had returned from his grocery run.

“Oh shit,” Mark inhaled the strong, ocean scent that seemed to permeate from everything in the house.

Donghyuck’s scent was always a scent Mark enjoyed. It wasn’t a flowery scent or a sickeningly sweet scent like other omegas. It was a clear ocean scent, nothing fishy smelling obviously, but a clear ocean scent mixed in with a nice spring breeze. That’s the image the alpha would get every time he smelled his omega’s amazing scent.

He could clearly hear his mate’s whimpers and whines from their bedroom, and his alpha was growling loudly, trying to get Mark to hurry the fuck up and help his omega. In less than a minute, Mark had put all of the groceries where they needed to be before making a beeline to the bedroom. 

Mark’s skin tingled pleasantly as he entered the room, Donghyuck’s lovely scent was the strongest in their bedroom, and the alpha could make out his husband’s small figure buried in his nest.

“Mark?” Donghyuck questioned as yet another whimper left his mouth, a new wave of slick gliding out of his hole, wetting the nest and a new wave of heat making his head dizzy and wanting his alpha badly.

The scent in the room was slowly filling with Mark’s as well as the strong scent of arousal and desire grew heavier and thicker. Donghyuck was able to lift himself up a little just in time to see the older undressing himself before climbing into the nest.

“Hey babe, sorry I wasn’t fast enough,” Mark apologized as he ran a soothing hand up and down the younger’s naked spine in an affectionate manner, “You haven’t been in full heat for too long have you?”

With a shake of his head no, Donghyuck finally scrambled into Mark’s lap, hips roughly grinding down on the alpha’s already fully erect cock. Mark hissed at the sudden friction, but nevertheless held his husband by the waist and thrust upwards playfully.

It always felt really nice and pleasant to have his bare skin up against Donghyuck’s, and if Mark was being honest, he could cum just like that. But as an alpha, Mark had a duty to his mate which was to take care of Donghyuck during and outside of his heat, and this time, his other goal was to breed and impregnate his gorgeous mate.

Usually the first three days of Donghyuck’s heat was almost strictly fucking the life out of each other with light snacking or drinking water here and there. But Mark could feel that this time, things were going to be a little different. With the thought of this heat having a purpose, which was to have kids, this heat felt more meaningful for both Mark and Donghyuck, and they knew they both wanted everything to go well.

“Woah woah wait babe,” Mark said as he stopped Donghyuck from just dropping onto his dick, “As much as I want to just fuck you silly right now, I wanna take care of you as well too. Will you let me?”

A moment of clarity flashed through the younger’s eyes as he nodded at Mark. The older smiled a toothy white grin as he shifted them around so that now Donghyuck was beneath him.

“Fuck, look at you love, so wet and heated because of me,” Mark commented as his hands roamed the smooth expanse of Donghyuck’s pretty sun-kissed skin.

He laid a trail of kisses that started from Donghyuck’s lips, slowly trailing down until they were kissing the tip of his omega’s cock. Omega dicks were never large in size, they were rather small and cute to match the omega’s physique, and Mark could admire how adorable it made the younger all day but that would have to wait.

A pained whimper made Donghyuck’s body convulse a little in discomfort as he wiggled his ass upwards, a silent askance for Mark to hurry up and give him more. This elicited a chuckle out of the older as he descended his mouth onto the omega’s cute, small dick. 

Mark’s tongue moved skillfully as he hollowed out his cheeks to give a stronger sucking sensation. The sight and feeling of the alpha in between his legs drove Donghyuck to the edge within seconds, and with a loud cry, the younger came into Mark’s mouth.

For a few seconds, Mark stayed still as Donghyuck’s cum filled his mouth more with each spurt. Strangely, Donghyuck’s cum never tasted bitter or salty, and the taste was actually quite pleasant to the older. When Donghyuck finished his first climax, Mark opened his mouth to show the white cum before slowly and sensually swallowing it.

Multiple chills of delight shot down the younger’s back as his legs trembled in anticipation. His hands shot out and gripped the back of Mark’s head before shoving the older in between his legs again but this time, in front of his ass. The scent of arousal was the strongest from Donghyuck’s wet, slicked up hole, and Mark could get drunk off of the smell all day.

Complying to his mate’s slightly pushy demand, Mark took a long, hard lick just over Donghyuck’s butthole. The pretty pink hole fluttered a little at the feeling of finally being touched by the alpha, and a pleased moan was released from Donghyuck’s mouth.

“Hngggg fuuucckkkk Mark,” Donghyuck moaned out as the older began to suck and lick on or around his hole. 

Each lick and suck made the younger’s body light up and feel electrified. Little shivers of ecstasy made Donghyuck’s skin feel a bit prickly and chilly as Mark pushed his tongue inside his slick hole.

“God babe, you taste so good,” Mark groaned into the omega’s ass as he darted his tongue in and out of Donghyuck’s hole.

Hands went to grip the older’s hair while Mark continued to eat out the younger. If this was a normal heat, Donghyuck would already be riding his husband’s dick to release multiple times. However, since this heat was to produce children, things were going a bit slow.

It wasn’t that Donghyuck really minded, especially since, for some reason, he was pretty clear minded and level headed this particular heat. So he didn’t mind the preparation and care Mark was giving him, but he was getting just a tad bit impatient.

Donghyuck bucked his hips upwards a little to shove the alpha’s tongue deeper into him, and getting the hint, Mark seriously began to devour his husband’s ass. He skillfully rubbed his tongue into Donghyuck’s prostate and used one of his hands to stroke the omega’s throbbing penis. By now, Donghyuck was almost trying to rip out Mark’s hair with how hard he was grasping at the older’s head.

“Shiiitttt,” Donghyuck moaned as his legs began to shake, a sign Mark knew that signified that the younger was close to completion.

He began to suck, lick, and eat out Donghyuck’s hole harder, hand pumping the omega’s cute little cock faster, “Cum for me Hyuck, fuck you look so gorgeous for me, all flushed like this...”

At the praise from Mark and all of the stimulation he’d received thus far, Donghyuck’s legs jerked harshly, back arching, toes curling, and mouth dropping open as he came hard for the second time that evening, “OH FUCKKK MARK, BABE!!!”

The older helped his mate ride out his climax, and after Donghyuck began to relax once more, Mark wiped his mouth before kissing the omega on the lips.

“How are you doing love?” Mark asked as he stroked the side of Donghyuck’s face lovingly.

This made the younger snort a little, leave it up to his husband to suddenly do something lovey dovey when they were getting it on quiet hardcore, “Good, amazing actually...for some reason I can think pretty clearly this heat.”

A grin was flashed Donghyuck’s way as Mark’s hands began to travel again, “Well that’s good, shall we...finally get to some real action?”

“Oh...,” the omega groaned a little, biting his lip in anticipation, scent spiking in arousal like earlier, “Fuck yes baby, give it to me, breed me till I’m all heavy and full of your seed, your pups Mark.”

Mark’s eyes widened quickly in utter shock, that was probably the filthiest thing he’d ever heard the younger say in bed, and he fucking LOVED IT. Those words went straight to his throbbing, still fully erect dick and Donghyuck, noticing the effect that had had on Mark, wasted no time in grabbing the alpha’s length and positioning the tip right against the entrance of his puckered, slicked hole.

“Mark hurry...impregnate me, fill me up with so much cum...fuck me silly till I can’t walk for days,” Donghyuck whispered heatedly into his mate’s ear.

With a loud, aggressive growl, Mark grabbed the undersides of the omega’s knees roughly and thrust his hips forward, his long, thick cock ramming right into Donghyuck’s sweet spot and filling the younger up just right.

“OHHHH FUCK FUCK YESSS HNG!!!” Donghyuck screamed as Mark started up a brutal pace, hips slamming harshly and quickly into the younger’s hips with extreme vigor and determination.

“Look at you...,” Mark growled out, “All wet, flushed, and absolutely beautiful while taking my dick in...”

Donghyuck whined and closed his eyes in deep pleasure, head throwing back and spine curving upwards off the nest prettily, “Yes—aH!! O-only for you baby!”

The alpha growled again as his hips continuously pounded into Donghyuck, his dick repeatedly hitting the younger’s prostate with no fail, “I’m gonna fill you up so good babe, gonna fill you to the brim with my cum. Gonna keep you full with my babies every chance I get.”

The omega in Donghyuck rejoiced and hummed happily at the thought of being pregnant forever with his alpha’s pups. A little bit of drool fell out of the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth as his eyes rolled up into his head. His toes curled and uncurled as Mark kept up his fast, powerful thrusts.

“MARK!!! UGH SHIIITTT,” Donghyuck shouted as his dick pulsed painfully, tight hole clenching even harder around Mark’s manhood, “I’m close!! G-gonna cum soon!”

Somehow, after hearing that Donghyuck was close, Mark was able to pound into his husband at an even faster pace, and sweat dripped profusely off of his and Donghyuck’s bodies.

“Yeah? You gonna cum soon?” Mark questioned rhetorically, “Want my knot baby? Want me to pump you so full of my cum to get you all knocked up with my pups?”

The omega nodded frantically as his hands gripped the clothes in the nest so hard his hands were turning white, “YES YES YES FUCKKK!!! GIVE IT TO ME ALPHA FU—AHHH!!!!”

With one final, hard thrust, Mark’s knot swelled and shoved into Donghyuck’s swollen, fucked out hole. The married couple moaned into each other’s ears, chests pressed together as they heaved, out of breath from their first round of sex.

Donghyuck whimpered a bit as he felt long, hot spurts of Mark’s cum pump him full of the alpha’s sperm, him himself cumming too from his little omegan cock. Just the thought of getting pregnant with Mark’s pups had the omega shivering and cumming again on the older’s dick, hole pulsating and clenching down on the alpha’s cock. A small cry left his lips as Mark pressed gentle kisses all along the side of Donghyuck’s neck, lightly thrusting a bit to help the younger ride out his climax once more.

“Wow...,” Donghyuck whispered as he pressed a sweet kiss to Mark’s sweaty cheek, “That was super intense and we’re not even 24 hours into my heat yet. You gonna survive a whole week Markie poo?~”

The older snorted at the omega’s playful teasing, his mouth opening to playfully nip at Donghyuck’s collarbone, effectively eliciting a tiny yelp out of him, “Love, I’ve been waiting for this moment where I can finally knock you up with children, so you better be prepared for one of the best heats in your life.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened at what Mark just revealed, “Y-you’ve wanted to k-knock me up for how long?” 

Watching the younger stutter and splutter in surprise and embarrassment was such eye candy for the alpha. He proceeded to press featherlight kisses all over Donghyuck’s face, neck, and chest as he replied.

“If I’m being really honest, I had the urge to get you pregnant since we got engaged haha,” Mark confessed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “But I think it was worth it to wait until now when we’re actually ready for kids.”

The omega stayed silent for a moment, quietly taking in what his husband just told him, before sweet, melodious giggles left his lips, a beautiful sound to Mark’s ears. It warmed the alpha’s heart to see his mate so happy and filled with delight.

“You’re such a cutie Mark!” Donghyuck commented as he pecked the older on the lips.

For now, the first wave of heat was over, but in about three hours from now, the bonded pair both knew that Donghyuck would get his second wave of heat. So although a bit sore from their hardcore mating, Mark lifted himself up and lifted up Donghyuck in a princess hold.

“Let’s get freshened up a bit and eat a little before your next wave of heat love,” Mark said as he walked over to the bathroom, the younger securely in his arms as he carried Donghyuck.

The omega purred happily, earning a low, pleasant rumble from his alpha back, and Donghyuck kissed Mark’s chest, right above his heart, “Yeah, let’s do that. Thank you Mark, I love you so much.”

The older male looked down at his mate as his feet made contact with the tile of their master bathroom, flicking on the lights while still having Donghyuck safely tucked in his embrace, “Of course Hyuck, I love you very much too.”

————————————————————————

For the fifth time this morning, Donghyuck was hurling into the toilet, head spinning and body feeling like utter shit. The omega knew he hadn’t eaten anything raw or old for breakfast, so that reason for his wretched vomiting was scratched out.

Donghyuck didn’t want to get his hopes up too much, but despite currently puking his guts out into the toilet, his heart beat faster at the thought of the only other reason his sickness could be due to. It had been about a month and a half since his heat with no birth control, condoms, or suppressants. So Donghyuck thought to himself that it had to be...that right???

Lee Donghyuck had to be pregnant. That was the only other possible explanation as to why the omega was throwing up.

After finishing his horrible case of vomiting, Donghyuck flushed the toilet before rinsing his mouth and brushing his teeth to get rid of the foul taste and smell. Once he was done, Donghyuck grabbed his phone and called Mark immediately, the alpha having gone to work earlier that morning.

RING RING RING

“Hello?” Mark’s voice rang through the phone into the younger’s ear.

“Mark!!! I just threw up five times in a row this morning!!” Donghyuck shouted in glee, totally forgetting to mention that it could be because he’s pregnant.

A moment of silence passed, and then suddenly the alpha was screaming into the phone, “WHAT?!?!?! ARE YOU OKAY?!?! WHAT HAPPENED?! DO I NEED TO GO HOM—“

“—WOAH WOAH WOAH babe calm down! Sorry sorry, maybe I should’ve said I might be pregnant first haha...???” Donghyuck laughed nervously as the other end went silent once more.

When the silence persisted after what seemed like ages, just as the younger opened his mouth to say something else, Mark beat him to the punch, “Holy...HOLY FUCKING SHIT I’M ON MY WAY HOME RIGHT NOW!! Stay put and we’ll go to the doctor’s office together okay???”

Donghyuck could hear Mark’s coworkers in the background asking what all the ruckus was about, and he could make out the tremble of excitement in his husband’s voice as he told them there could be very good news coming soon. There were faint sounds of whistling and teasing as the omega heard Mark leaving the office to head home for the day after permission from his boss.

“Yeah yeah,” Donghyuck answered with a giant smile on his face, “Don’t worry, it’s not like you would take no for an answer anyway my love.”

Mark chuckled at that and couldn’t agree more, “Of course! I need to be there with you so that we can both cry in joy!”

The younger male laughed softly as his hand drifted down to caress his still flat stomach. Even if he hadn’t experienced morning sickness earlier, Donghyuck knew that there was a pup in there, or maybe even more than one pup. He just had a really good feeling today.

He couldn’t wait till Mark got home.

He couldn’t wait till they got to the doctor’s office.

He couldn’t wait till the blood and urine test results were in.

Now, as Mark and Donghyuck drove back home, two beautiful smiles bloomed on their faces radiantly. A sonogram was in the omega’s hand where there were two little blobs just ever so visible in the picture.

They both couldn’t wait till their two precious pups arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first work of my first ever series “To Our Forevermore” 😊 I’m still working on writing sex scenes so forgive me if it’s slightly awkward at some points 😣 Like I said earlier, I’m a bit worried that this work or series as a whole won’t do all too well cause the omegaverse is a not so loved genre in the KPOP world. However this series is more so just for my satisfaction and desire for a Markhyuck A/B/O fanfic lol 😂 Kudos and comments are always welcome! ✨


End file.
